Folge 3: Ich habe vor nichts mehr Angst
„Mein Körper ist ganz leicht. Ich hab mich während eines Kampfes noch nie so glücklich gefühlt. Ich habe vor nichts mehr Angst. Ab heute bin ich nicht mehr allein auf der Jagd.“ - Mami Tomoe Überblick Sayaka besucht im Krankenhaus einen Jungen namens Kyōsuke Kamijō. Er war ein Violinist, den sie von klein auf bewundert hat. Allerdings hat er eine schwere Verletzung in seinem Handgelenk davongetragen, was ihn vom Spielen abhält. Beide hören sich klassische Musik an und sehen fröhlich aus, aber dann fängt er leise an zu weinen. Auf einer weiteren Patrouille besiegt Mami einen Familiar namens Ulla. Sie erzählt anschließend Madoka und Sayaka, dass sie in einen tödlichen Autounfall involviert war und somit nicht genügend Zeit hatte, um über ihren Wunsch nachzudenken. Mami warnt Sayaka auch davor, sich ihrem Willen bewusst zu sein, und sie erinnert ihre Freundin daran, dass das Dasein als Magical Girl nicht nur gute Seiten mit sich zieht. In derselben Nacht hilft Madoka ihrer betrunkenen Mutter ins Bett und redet anschließend mit ihrem Vater. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird Mami von Homura angesprochen, welche sie davor warnt, dass Madoka kein Magical Girl werden soll. Am nächsten Tag gehen Madoka und Sayaka ins Krankenhaus. Auf dem Weg finden sie einen Grief Seed, der kurz davor ist, sich zu aktivieren. Während Madoka Mami suchen geht, bleiben Sayaka und Kyubey in der Nähe des Grief Seeds. Kurz darauf werden beide von einer Hexenbarriere umhüllt. Als Madoka mit Mami zurückkehrt und die Barriere betreten, werden die Mädchen von Homura konfrontiert, welche Mami vor der Hexe warnt. Diese ignoriert sie jedoch und fesselt sie, sodass sie aufhört, ihnen zu folgen. Madoka erzählt Mami von ihrem Wunsch – dass sie nur ein Magical Girl werden möchte, um Leuten zu helfen, weil sie sich selbst total nutzlos fühlt. Erst versucht diese sie zu warnen und gesteht, dass sie sich als Magical Girl alleine fühlt und Angst hat. Gleichzeitig ist sie aber auch erleichtert, dass sie an ihrer Seite kämpfen will. Mittlerweile hat der Grief Seed angefangen sich zu aktivieren, und eine fröhliche Mami zieht in die Schlacht. Sie erreicht später die Höhle und versucht die Hexe mitsamt ihren Familiaren zu töten. Diese verwandelt sich allerdings in eine riesige Raupe, die das Magical Girl überrumpelt und mit einem riesigen Bissen enthauptet. Als Mamis kopfloser Körper zu Boden fällt, frisst die Hexe ihre Überreste auf. Madoka und Sayaka können nichts anderes tun, außer zuzusehen. Kyubey bittet sie darum, schnell über ihre Wünsche nachzudenken und den Pakt mit ihm zu schließen. Doch bevor sie das tun können, taucht Homura auf, bei der sich die Fesseln mit Mamis Ableben gelöst haben. Sie besiegt die Hexe und fordert den Grief Seed für sich. Nach einigen harsch gesagten Worten geht sie weg und lässt die Mädchen allein zurück, welche noch um ihre verstorbene Freundin trauern. Beobachtungen 'Warnungen' Als Sayaka das erste Mal die Barriere der Hexe Charlotte betritt, wird ein Bild gezeigt, das vorausahnen lässt, was passiert. Einige düstere Hinweise werden durch eine Cornflakesschachtel vermittelt, die gezeigt wird, bevor die Hexe auftaucht. 'Hexen und Nachspeisen' Der Name der Hexe ist Charlotte, was ebenso eine Nachspeise ist. Diese kann man heiß oder kalt servieren. Dabei wird altes Brot klassisch in Butter getaucht. Die Füllung kann mit einer dünnen Schicht von ähnlich schmeckender Gelatine verdeckt werden. Die Beziehung zwischen dem Kuchen und der Hexe wird in der Hexenwelt unterstrichen. Bei der Hexe Gertrud und den Blumen in der Folge davor passiert praktisch das Gleiche. 'Homuras Auftritt' Am Ende der Folge wussten weder Kyubey noch Sayaka, dass Homura sich im Labyrinth aufgehalten hatte und von Mami zurückgehalten wurde. Wenn man sich das vor Augen setzt, kann es helfen, ihre Reaktionen auf die Situation zu verstehen. 'Fehler' In der Version, die im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurde, springt Homura nach dem Kampf gegen Charlotte herunter und kommt in ihrer Schuluniform zurück. Aber es gibt eine Aufnahme, in der sie wieder ihr Outfit als Magical Girl trägt, kurz bevor sie sich zurück verwandelt. In der Blu-Ray/DVD-Version wurde das korrigiert. 'Ending' Die dritte Folge beinhaltete das Ending Magia und war somit die erste Folge, in der das Lied gezeigt wurde. Die Fernsehausstrahlung der ersten beiden Folgen wurden ohne Ending gezeigt, um die dunkle, ominöse Natur dessen zu verbergen. Trivia *In Japan wurde die dritte Folge am Freitag, den 21. Januar 2011 um 1.30 Uhr morgens ausgestrahlt (nach deutscher Zeitrechnung am Donnerstag, den 20. Januar 2011 um 17.30 Uhr). **In Deutschland wurde die dritte Folge am Mittwoch, den 13. März 2013 um 18.30 Uhr abends ausgestrahlt (nach japanischer Zeitrechnung um 2.30 Uhr morgens). *Charlottes zweite Form wurde wohl von dem Buch Die kleine Raupe Nimmersatt, einem sehr beliebten Kindermärchen, inspiriert. *Das Lied, was Sayaka Miki und Kamijou im Krankenhaus gehört haben, ist Vocalise von Sergei Rachmaninoff. Auf dem Cover steht der Name Dawd Ostrakh, welcher einen Bezug auf den sowjetischen Geiger David Oistrakh (oder Oistrach) sein soll. *Den Player, den Kamijou benutzt hat, ist ein „Dual Music Player“, der von Yong-Seong Kim hergestellt wurde. *Das Opening bekam im Vergleich zu den ersten beiden Folgen einige visuelle Upgrades. *Mami hat in der zweiten Folge erwähnt, dass Hexen auch in Krankenhäusern auftauchen können. **Das Wort 「手術中」 bedeutet „Operieren“. Das kann ein Anzeichen dafür sein, dass die Hexe ursprünglich Diabetes hatte oder fettleibig war und deswegen operiert werden musste. *Cyrus Hamlin, ein Professor, der an der Yale University deutsche und relative Literatur unterrichtete, starb friedlich am 19. Januar 2011 in New Haven - etwa zwei Tage, bevor die Folge ausgestrahlt wurde. Als ein Teil seiner Karriere lernte und schrieb er vier Jahrzehnte über Goethes Faust und Goethe selbst. *Gen Urobuchi ist ein Fan des Films Equilibrium. Mami verwendet wie in diesem Film mehrere Kanonen und Pistolen. *Chiwa Saitō (Homuras Synchronsprecherin) war die einzige, die Mamis „Death Flag“ nicht kommen sah. Sie war auch überrascht, als sie herausfand, dass nicht nur sie ihren Tod nicht vorhersehen konnte. *Nach der dritten Folge wurden von Fans viele Ausdrücke verwendet wie „Mamiruzo“ oder „Mamirareta“, was soviel bedeutet wie „du wirst gegessen werden“. **Aoi Yūki (Madokas Synchronsprecherin) hat in einem Interview den Ausdruck „Mamirareta“ verwendet. **Durch die dritte Folge wurde eine Flut an Zeichnungen und Comics kreiert, die mit Mamis qualvollem Ableben zusammenhängen. *Während Mami mit Madoka und Sayaka über ihre Wünsche spricht, erwähnt sie ein Magical Girl, welches sich etwas gewünscht hat, was anderen zum Nutzen gekommen war. Das Mädchen ist allerdings einem tragischen Schicksal erlegen. Höchstwahrscheinlich meint Mami damit, was sich auf der Drama CD 3: „Farewell Story“ abgespielt hat. *Es ist möglich, dass Homura bereits in einer vorherigen Timeline gegen Charlotte gekämpft hat. Das könnte erklären, wieso sie behauptet hat, „die Hexe sei anders als alle anderen Hexen“. Außerdem deutete sie an, dass sie vorher schon über Charlottes Schwachpunkt Bescheid wusste. Das sagte Homura allerdings erst, nachdem sie auf einer scheinbar leblosen Puppe (der Hexe) gelandet war. Galerie 800px-BD 2 Scan 2-1-.jpg Charlotte initialform-1-.jpg 800px-Ep3 Caution-1-.png 800px-Charlotte aux fraises-1-.jpg 800px-Giftwrapped Homura-1-.png 457px-VeryHungry-1-.jpg 800px-Ep3 Goof02-1-.png 'in operation' as in surgery-1-.jpg 800px-Ep3 Goof01-1-.jpg 800px-Charlotte roman name-1-.jpg Ep3 Grief-seed that Homura picked up-1-.png fr:Épisode 03